Petit Papa Noël
by Umbre77
Summary: ‘Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j’aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m’emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble…’
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Petit Papa Noël

**Résumé :** 'Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble…'

**Note de l'auteur :** Noël, ça me réussit pas… Surtout quand je suis fatiguée, que je sais pas quoi faire et que j'ai envie de vous faire un cadeau à tous.

Ainsi, un joyeux Noël à vous, lecteurs. A Yami, Lily, Zoo et Imelda. Je vous adore fort fort fort !

oOooOooOo

Chapitre 1 : La faute à pas de chance !(1)

Cette année là, comme chaque année, il pleut. Il ne faut pas rêver, les Noël enneigés, c'est au pôle nord ou en montagne. Mais certainement pas à Londres. Non, Londres étant Londres, c'est la pluie et l'eau qui couvrent la ville. C'est les perles d'eau tombant du ciel et non les flocons cotonneux tant appréciés des enfants. On est à Londres, bordel ! Pas en Montagne ! C'est ce que je crève d'envie de hurler à une bande de mioches insupportable qui squatte mes genoux depuis une heure.

Mais comme le père Noël est censé être gentil… Comme je suis censé être gentil… Je réponds d'un ton bon enfant…

« Ohohohoooo… Je ferais de mon mieux, mon petit ! »

Et bien entendu, ça ne convient JAMAIS au petit en question. Quand je pense qu'il y a des gens qui appellent ça des chérubins. Mon cul, oui ! Ce sont des monstres !

« De ton mieux, seulement ? Nan mais t'es nul ou quoi ? Je te dis que je veux de la neige alors tu m'en donneras ! Sinon, mon papa, hé ben il te fera un procès ! »

Allez répondre à ça !

« Non mon petit, on ne peut pas faire de procès au père Noël…

-Je suis pas petit, d'abord, vieux chnoque ! Et mon papa peut faire des procès à tout le monde ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la gazette afficha en première page :

'_La folie de Harry Potter : Il a étranglé un gamin de six ans'_

Self contrôle, Harry, Self Contrôle…

« Ohohoooo, non, mon garçon, on ne peut pas. Si ton papa faisait ça, ce serait un vilain garçon et il n'aurait pas de cadeau (noooon, ne le dis pas… Ne le dis pas). Comme toi (Trop tard) ! »

La moue boudeuse du gamin se transforme en moue pleurnicheuse.

Cinq… Quatre… Trois… deux…

« OIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

Le père dudit bambin vient aussitôt. Monsieur le grand avocat prend son enfant dans ses bras et me lance un regard mauvais. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. T'as qu'à mieux l'éduquer, ton mouflet. Ça n'arriverait pas !

Comme je crève d'envie de lui dire… A la place, je lui fais un regard de chien battu et le brillant avocat s'éloigne avec sa monstrueuse progéniture. Pour s'excuser, j'aperçois Hermione qui leur donne un seau de confiserie. C'est ça… et chope une carie avec, sale gosse !

A son froncement de sourcil, je comprends que mon amie va venir me trouver dans quelques secondes. Comme prévu, elle fonce sur moi, comme une furie.

« Harry, arrêtes de faire pleurer les enfants ! Tu n'es pas là pour ça ! me gronde-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous mal élevé et qu'ils me mettent hors de moi ! Bon sang, Hermione, ces enfants sont des monstres ! »

Mon amie lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… Comporte toi bien ! Je te rappel que ce petit job nous est nécessaire pour… »

Je ne l'écoute même plus. Sa cause à la con, elle peut se la carrer où je pense ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à aller faire le père Noël dans un hôpital, moi ! Surtout un hôpital pour enfant malade ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici, allez au Gary's bar, rouler une galoche au tas d'éphèbes qui s'y trouvent et passer un magnifique Réveillon ! Mais non, à la place, j'installe des mouflets mal torchés sur mes genoux et j'écoute leur doléance. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à des gamins qui me demandent de soigner leur varicelle – heureusement que je l'ai eu ! – de réparer leurs jambes cassées – je suis pas médecin, crétin, je suis le père Noël – que l'hôpital accepte les animaux – ils pourraient, ils acceptent bien les enfants – et j'en passe ! Faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties ! Je veux bien être gentil, mais y'a des limites ! Surtout que je devrais pas être avec des mioches, mais avec des étalons !

« Ecoute, Hermione, j'ai jamais demandé à être ici ! Tu m'as forcé ! Et je crève de chaud, sous ce costume ! Et la fête du bar a commencé il y a dix minutes, déjà ! Et je n'y suis pas !

-Oh, mais tu iras, à ton bar ! En attendant, tais-toi, souris et sois gentille avec la petite fille qui vient ! »

Et sur ce, elle me colle une petit gamine qui fait au moins cent kilos sur les genoux et elle s'en va, en bon lutin, distribuer des bonbons aux enfants. Je me retiens de souffler et je regarde ce qu'on a le culot d'appeler enfant en lui souriant.

« Bonsoir petite fille, lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour Noël ?

-Une nouvelle maman ! »

Je reste un instant interloqué.

« Une… Pourquoi donc ? La tienne ne te convient pas ? »

Boulette ! La grosse lèvre apparaît et…

Cinq… Quatre… Trois…

« OIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Ma MAMAN, Elle est MOOOOOORTE »

Je résiste à la tentation de la balancer de l'autre côté de l'hôpital et je tente maladroitement de la réconforter.

« Allons, Allooooons, dis-je avec une compassion aussi grande que la Californie. Même morte, ta maman est toujours là. »

La petite renifle, me regarde avec effroi et se remet à hurler.

« Mais j'ai peur des fantôôôômeeees ! »

Cette fois, je n'en peux plus. Je lance des signaux de détresse à Hermione et elle m'arrache la petite des bras. Elle replace la barrière de sécurité et me fait signe de m'éclipser. J'obéis. De toute façon, les enfants me regardent tous comme si j'étais un pestiféré. C'est un peu le cas. C'est le dixième hôpital que je visite et ma patience est éreintée ! Il y a d'abord eu Sainte Mangouste, ensuite, c'était l'hôpital des enfants gravement malade, celui des enfants moyens malades, celui des enfants qui font semblant d'être malade, celui des enfants qui ont été malade et ne veulent plus quitter l'hôpital… Et encore un tas d'autre avant d'arriver à l'hôpital des enfants qui sont un peu malade.

Autant dire que je sature ! J'avais de la gentillesse pour seulement cinq cent enfants… Les quatre premiers hôpitaux m'ont tout bouffé ! Dans ma loge, je m'envois une flûte de champagne pour me calmer. Zen, Harry, Zen… Ce ne sont que les dix millièmes mouflets que tu visites… Reste Zen… ne pense pas à la fête du bar, n'y pense paaas…

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant. Tu es viré !

-Pardon ? m'exclamais-je, étonné.

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu es viré ! Dehors ! Enlève ce costume et dehors !

-Quoi ? Mais non, je n'enlève pas le costume ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre et c'est mon costume ! »

Hermione gronde.

« Comme tu veux ! dit-elle. De toute façon, j'ai dit à Ron d'en amener un… Il va te remplacer. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que le directeur de l'hôpital m'a menacé de m'incarcérer à Azkaban si tu ne sortais pas sur le champ d'ici ? »

Elle souffle longuement. Très longuement.

« Tu te casses… Et surtout… Ne viens pas devant moi avant le Nouvel an ! »

Je connais son regard méchant et je hoche de la tête. Promis, pas avant le nouvel an ! Sans quoi, je risquerais de me faire éliminer avant d'avoir dit ouf ! Après avoir survécu à Voldemort, ce serait vachement con !

« D'accord, j'y vais ! Salut ! »

Et avant qu'elle ne décide de me tuer tout de suite, je transplane. Elle est gentille, la Hermione, mais avec ses idées de bonne action à la noix, elle m'a pourri la soirée. Non, parce que mine de rien, je vais être très en retard à la soirée Gary, un ex Auror reconvertit en barman qui a décidé de fêter Noël 'à sa façon'. Soit en invitant le plus de beau mec Gay. Et comme je suis gay, célibataire et désespéré, c'est normal que je veuille y aller ! Mais allez faire comprendre ça à miss 'je suis avec Ron depuis la sortie de Poudlard soit depuis plus de huit ans et j'en suis fière'.

Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, la Hermione, de se masturber six soirs par semaine (le septième, ma main est naze, je la laisse se reposer) parce qu'on a personne dans sa vie ! Cela dit, c'est de ma faute, comme elle le dit toujours. A vingt-six ans, je suis censé être marié depuis longtemps, je n'ai qu'à pas être si exigeant et bla bla bla…

Je lui en ficherais de l'exigence !

Comme les transports sorciers et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas, j'atterris trois rues plus loin que prévu. Et dans une poubelle, en plus… Je vous jure, j'ai un de ces bols ! Je ne me démonte pas pour autant et je jette un sort à mes vêtements. Je perds aussitôt le ventre de mon costume et celui-ci vient se coller à ma peau. J'enlève la barbe d'un sort et le tour est joué. Harry Potter, père Noël sexy, est prêt à réaliser tous les rêves des hommes présents chez Gary ! Je jure que si je ne me trouve personne ce soir, je me vends aux enchères !

D'un pas allègre, je sors de la foutue ruelle où m'a déposé mon talent pour le transplanage. Je gronde un peu en ne reconnaissant pas la rue. Ok… Trois rues, hein ? Peut-être plus, dans ce cas… Surtout, ne pas désespérer… Je ne dois pas être bien loin. On va retenter le coup et c'est bon !

Une fois de plus, je transplane. Une fois de plus, je n'atterris pas où je dois. Je suis sur le toit d'un immeuble qui, si je ne me trompe, est situé de l'autre côté de la ville. Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Je n'ai pas le choix de transplaner, ne serait-ce que pour descendre et espérer prendre un taxi pour y arriver. J'ai un de ces bols, depuis quelques jours… Je me concentre et pouf.

Disparition.

Apparition.

Et je suis dans un appartement inconnu. Je souffle. Heureusement, il n'y a personne ! Tout juste un bon feu de cheminé qui me réchauffe, des tableaux un peu flippant ici et là, des tapis confortables et un grand sapin décoré en … Orange pastel. Pas de problème, chacun son truc…

« Tiens, fait une voix, me faisant sursauter. Le père Noël ! »

Je me glace en reconnaissant cette voix traînante. C'est pas possible, je suis maudit ! Je vois pas autrement ! Je me tourne vers le fauteuil qui me faisait dos lorsque je suis arrivé et qui me fait face, à présent. Installer dans le fauteuil, un Draco Malfoy passablement bourré me regarde. Je l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps, celui-là… Au moins quatre ans… Ou plus ? Dans tous les cas, toujours aussi sexy… La légère barbe qui recouvre son visage le rend Sexy. Et je parle même pas de sa chemise détachée…

M'enfin, c'est Malfoy, donc…

« Hem, dis-je. Je me suis trompé de maison !

-Me disais, aussi, me dit Malfoy en se levant. Le père Noël, chez moi… le vilain garçon… »

Il émit un rire qui se brisa et marcha en titubant jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Fallait pas rêver… Comme si un petit con comme moi… pouvait avoir un cadeau ! »

Il se penche vers le feu. Trop près ! Ce con risque de se brûler ! Je m'en approche et le tire en arrière.

« Attention… Tu vas te brûler ! » lui dis-je.

Il grogne et se tourne vers moi. Il me pousse brusquement dans son fauteuil et s'assied sur mes genoux. Agréable d'avoir Draco Malfoy sur mes genoux !

« Mal…, je commence.

-Mhmm, silence, petit papa Noël. Tu es là, alors tu m'écoutes, Ok ? »

Je hoche de la tête. Je n'ai pas trop envie de l'énerver, Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire !

« Vais te dire, moi, me dit-il, en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou. Ce que je veux cette année, je vais te le dire ! »

Il s'approche de moi et son haleine d'alcool m'embrume autant que lui. Il est vraiment mignon, mine de rien… Mes mains se placent sur ses hanches et il sourit.

« Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble… »

Je hoquette de surprise.

« T'es sexy, me dit-il en allant embrasser mon menton. Tu ressembles à Harry Potter… »

Je suis sur une autre planète !

« Tu savais qu'il était Gay, Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il. Dommage qu'il ne m'aime pas… Il est bien roulé. Comme toi… »

Je frissonne. Ce con est en train de me chauffer ou je rêve ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

« C'est ça que je veux, pour Noël, me dit-il soudainement. Je veux Harry Potter. Dans mon lit. Attaché. Nu. Rien qu'à moi ! J'ai vu des photos de lui, chez un de ses anciens copains… Il est très intéressant… Et il m'a toujours plu ! »

Quoi ? Quoi ??? Quoiii ???

« Tu ne le détestais pas ? je demande, innocent.

-Si, me répond Malfoy. Au début… Maintenant, je l'aime bien… Alors je le veux pour Noël ! Tu me le donnes ? »

Je déglutis. Si je me donne ? Je dirais bien oui… mais il est saoul ! Demain, quand il me verra dans son lit, il me jettera… et puis… Je ne sais pas. C'est Malfoy ! Un autre, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais lui…Je souris.

« Non », lui répondis-je.

Il fit la grosse lèvre et je souris.

« A la place, je te donne son numéro de téléphone… Téléphone-lui… Invite-le… Et tu verras… Il te dira oui. »

Malfoy ricane. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse doucement.

« C'est la meilleure de l'année, père Noël, dit-il. Et toi ? Toujours pas lassé de la mère Noël et des lutins ? »

Je ris.

« Toujours pas… Mais Harry Potter, lui, en aura marre de sa main. N'oublie pas de lui téléphoner, demain… »

Malfoy baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ok, dit-il. Mais s'il dit non, tu reviens… Et tu es à moi pour une nuit. D'accord ? »

Je ris.

« Promis ! »

A mon tour, je l'embrasse. Quand il s'endort, je le couche dans son divan et je le recouvre de la couverture pliée qui se trouve au bout. Un instant, je m'attarde là. Si seul… Si triste… Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, le petit Malfoy.

Souriant, je prends une feuille de papier et j'écris mon numéro de téléphone en y ajoutant un mot du père Noël.

'_N'oublie pas… Téléphone…'_

Un sourire aux lèvres, je le pose sur sa table de nuit avant de transplaner une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, j'apparais juste devant le bar de Gary. Je souris, mais ne rentre pas. De toute façon, vu comme la soirée a commencé, je ne me serais pas amusé ! Je transplane de nouveau et j'apparais chez moi. Bizarre, tout à coup, j'ai du bol…

A suivre…

(1)la faute à l'auteur, en fait ! loll

A bientôt pour la suite ! La fic n'est pas bien longue, trois ou quatre chapitres… Et un joyeux Noël à tous !


	2. Bon baiser du père Noël

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Petit Papa Noël

**Résumé :** 'Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble…'

**Note de l'auteur :** Noël, ça me réussit pas… Surtout quand je suis fatiguée, que je sais pas quoi faire et que j'ai envie de vous faire un cadeau à tous.

Ainsi, un joyeux Noël à vous, lecteurs. A Yami, Lily, Zoo et Imelda. Je vous adore fort fort fort !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 2 :** Bon baiser du père Noël.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression qu'on vous broie la tête entre un camion citerne et une remorque d'enclume ? Non ? Moi bien ! J'ouvre un œil en gémissant et je le ferme aussitôt. Doux Merlin, que la lumière fait mal ! Et y'a des abrutis qui font un culte au soleil ? Ils devaient sûrement fumer un arbre le jour où ils ont eu cette idée ! Et encore, un arbre ! Une forêt, oui ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a autant de désert dans le monde…

Bref ! Je marmonne désagréablement et je me laisse rouler du canapé. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce canapé, d'ailleurs ? Mon lit m'appelle à grand renfort de pleurnicherie, mais je l'ignore pour me lever. Les yeux fermés, je me dirige à tâtons – manquerait plus que je me prenne un mur, tient – jusqu'à la cuisine et j'attrape une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois dans une machine que les moldus appellent un frigo.

Bon sang, rien qu'à l'odeur, ça donne envie de gerber… Je grimace et j'aphone. C'est encore la meilleure chose à faire ! Le liquide coule directement dans ma gorge et une folle énergie s'empare de moi. Au fond du couloir, mon lit se tait. Qu'il fait beau, pour un 25 décembre…De quoi réjouir tous les théologiens sur les changements climatiques… D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui ! Sans déjeuner – pas envie de farfouiller dans ce que j'appelle honteusement garde manger – je trottine jusqu'au salon, me laisse tomber dans le divan et je branche la radio.

Trois foutues années que je vis ici et que j'écoute la radio. Je suis riche, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis riche et je suis seul. Autant passer le temps. Je branche l'appareil sur une radio moldue – on peut leur reprocher beaucoup de chose, sauf de faire de la musique – et je me relève en entendant une chanson entraînante. Parfait !

D'un mouvement de baguette, mes tapis s'envolent et mon établi de potion s'installe au milieu du salon. Joyeux Noël n'a moi ! Un Dimanche à m'amuser simplement à faire des potions… Que demander de plus ?

'_Harry Potter Nu, attaché dans mon lit et me demandant de le rejoindre…'_

Je proteste ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça. Du tout ! Non, je ne l'ai pas pensé, je l'ai dit. Mais quand ai-je dit ça ? Je me fige dans ma tentative de prendre mon chaudron. Mais oui, j'ai dit que je le voulais pour moi. Je l'ai dit à quelqu'un, en plus !

A peine ai-je réalisé cela que je m'auto gèle sur place. Par pitié, non ! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à quelqu'un ! Ou plutôt non ! Dites-moi à qui je l'ai dit ? Bon sang de bois ! Bon sang de bois… Bon sang de bordel de merde ! A qui ai-je eu la mauvaise idée de dire ça ?

Sur le coup, j'envois balader mon chaudron qui passe par la fenêtre et un hurlement se fait entendre plus bas. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, répares ma fenêtre d'un mouvement de baguette et me mets à tourner en rond. A qui j'ai dit ça, bordel ?

Péniblement, je fais faire un retour en arrière à mon cerveau. La brume qui entoure la soirée d'hier m'énerve et je suis prêt à jurer que c'est un sortilège des théologiens météorologique. Ces petits cons ont du deviner que je m'étais foutu de leur gueule et ils se vengent en couvrant mes souvenirs d'une brume épaisse. Rah, mais ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile de se souvenir de quelque chose !

D'un pas de plus en plus rapide, je continue de tourner en rond dans mon appartement. Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je me fige et je fixe le battant. C'est peut-être la personne à qui je l'ai dit. Pire ! C'est peut-être Potter qui l'a appris et vient me voir pour me reprocher mon infâme comportement. Il est gay, je le sais – vu les photos que j'ai vu chez Théo, il ne peut être que gay – mais je suis Draco Malfoy et ça, ça change toute la donne.

D'un pas prudent, non sans être équipé d'un plat qui traînait sur la table du salon, je me dirige à pas prudent vers la porte. La personne derrière sonne de nouveau et je grogne. Quelle impatience, vraiment ! Alors on ne peut plus se faire peur tout seul librement, maintenant ? Je continue pourtant de m'approcher de la porte et je l'ouvre avec prudence, non sans avoir passer la chaîne de sûreté. Derrière, un père Noël se tient devant ma porte.

« Ça vous amuse de lancer des chaudrons par la fenêtre ? Espèce de … »

Je claque la porte et son juron est étouffé. Bordel de merde ! Le père Noël ! J'ai dit au père Noël que je voulais Harry Potter nu dans mon lit ! Le Père Noël !! Et je l'ai dragué ! Le Père Noël ! Mes genoux tremblent et je me laisse glisser sur la paroi de la porte de mon appartement, ignorant les beuglements du faux père Noël derrière ma porte. Bordel de merde.

Comme un flash tout revient. Je m'en pisserais dessus, si je n'avais pas autant de distinction et de classe !

_« Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble… T'es sexy. Tu ressembles à Harry Potter… Tu savais qu'il était Gay, Harry Potter ? Dommage qu'il ne m'aime pas… Il est bien roulé. Comme toi… C'est ça que je veux, pour Noël. Je veux Harry Potter. Dans mon lit. Attaché. Nu. Rien qu'à moi ! J'ai vu des photos de lui, chez un de ses anciens copains… Il est très intéressant… Et il m'a toujours plu ! _

_-Tu ne le détestais pas ? _

_-Si. Au début… Maintenant, je l'aime bien… Alors je le veux pour Noël ! Tu me le donnes ? »_

_-Non. A la place, je te donne son numéro de téléphone… Téléphone-lui… Invite-le… Et tu verras… Il te dira oui. _

_-C'est la meilleure de l'année, père Noël. Et toi ? Toujours pas lassé de la mère Noël et des lutins ? _

_-Toujours pas… Mais Harry Potter, lui, en aura marre de sa main. N'oublie pas de lui téléphoner, demain… _

_-Ok. Mais s'il dit non, tu reviens… Et tu es à moi pour une nuit. D'accord ? _

_-Promis ! »_

Par les couilles de Merlin en personne ! J'ai embrassé le père Noël ! J'ai chauffé le père Noël ! Je lui ai fait une proposition indécente !... Et, mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! Il était bien roulé, le bougre ! Normalement, le père Noël, c'est un vieux Chnoque avec une barbe et un gros ventre ! Pas un mec mince – musclé, si je me souviens de ce que j'ai palpé – avec un sourire à croquer !... Est-ce qu'on recrute des pères Noëls, au pôle Nord ? Et si oui, est-ce que je pourrais servir de lutin ? Après tout, il n'a pas nié se les faire…

Argh, mais à quoi je pense, moi ???

Péniblement, je me relève, me retenant à ma propre porte. Derrière, l'autre abruti peste toujours, frappant contre ma porte. Agacé, je l'ouvre, lui arrache mon chaudron des mains, lui colle un pain et referme le battant en le menaçant d'appeler les Aurors s'il continue son remue-ménage. Non mais je suis en pleine crise de nerfs, bon sang ! Un peu de respect !

Mais attendez une seconde ! Le père Noël ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il me laisserait le numéro de Harry Potter ? Et qu'il ne me dirait pas non ? Si je l'invitais… Et il a dit qu'il en avait marre de sa main ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Vivement, je me précipite vers le centre de mon appartement. Si j'étais le père Noël, où placerais-je un numéro de téléphone capital ? Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me précipiter vers mon sapin. Mon sapin orange. Je l'aime, mon sapin. Blaise s'est foutu de ma gueule en le voyant, mais chacun ses goûts !... Puis franchement, y'avait plus que cette couleur au magasin, avec le rouge et or. Alors entre rouge et or, j'ai préféré orange, y'a pas photo.

Bref ! Ne nous égarons pas ! J'ai beau scié le sapin de tout côté, pas de numéro. Le père Noël m'aurait-il entubé ? Impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais osé !... Quoi que… Mais non ! Impossible !

Désespéré, je laisse mon regard errer dans l'appartement. Une lampe, un fauteuil, une table, le divan, mon nécessaire de po… Attendez une seconde ! Sur ma tablette, n'y a-t-il pas un petit bout de papier ? Un papier avec… Un numéro !!

D'un bond qu'une ballerine m'envierait, je saute sur le bout de papier, par-dessus mon nécessaire de potion qui se fracasse au sol. M'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui fait le ménage ! Je fixe le bout de papier. Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est son numéro !

'_N'oublie pas… Téléphone…_

_Bon Baiser du Père Noël'_

C'est moi ou je rougis comme une collégienne ? Enfoiré de Père Noël. Jeune, peut-être, mais tout aussi fourbe que le vieux fou national – alias feu Albus Dumbledore. Rah, mais j'ai le numéro. Ce numéro ! Je le fixe un long moment. Bon, ok, j'ai le numéro et alors ? Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Je ne sais pas me servir d'un téléphone !

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Je sais, je sais… C'est court, c'est méchant… Mais que voulez-vous ? Je reste moi-même !

**Note de fin :** Exceptionnellement, je ne fais pas les RAR. Parce que je vais publier beaucoup (la suite arrivera Lundi soir et ensuite, vous aurez les chapitres tous les soirs), que je suis une fainéante et que je veux écrire la suite de cette histoire et des autres. Cela dit, je lis vos remarques qui me font énormément rire et que j'apprécie énormément. Merci de tous cœur et à bientôt !

PS : Y'a un peu du fait que ffnet déconne et qu'il envoies pas les reviews… Vous ne recevriez donc pas mes réponses et je vous avoue que ça m'agace de faire quelque chose que vous ne recevriez que dans trois plombes ! Missant site !


	3. Oh Misère…

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Petit Papa Noël

**Résumé :** 'Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble…'

**Note de l'auteur :** Noël, ça me réussit pas… Surtout quand je suis fatiguée, que je sais pas quoi faire et que j'ai envie de vous faire un cadeau à tous.

Ainsi, un joyeux Noël à vous, lecteurs. A Yami, Lily, Zoo et Imelda. Je vous adore fort fort fort !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 3 :** Oh Misère…

Ooh, désespoir ! Ma vie est une ruine. Je suis une Ruine… Et POURQUOI, par Merlin, POURQUOI cet idiot de serpent à la retraite ne m'appelle pas ??? Je tourne en rond comme un chacal, j'ai déjà harcelé vingt fois la voisine pour lui demander de téléphoner à la compagnie de téléphone pour qu'elle leur demande si mon téléphone était bien en fonctionnement…

'_Mais oui, il fonctionne, votre téléphone !'_

Alors pourquoi il n'appelle pas ? Hein ? Hein ?? Est-ce qu'il se serait foutu de ma gueule ? Impossible, il était bourré ! Il m'aurait reconnu et je l'aurais vu… Bon, c'est un bon comédien, mais pas à ce point là, bon sang de bois !

Oh Misère, oh, désespoir… Que quelqu'un m'aide. J'ai l'air d'un abruti à fixer mon téléphone, à tourner autour de lui, à vérifier cinquante fois qu'il est bien branché… Bon sang de bois… Ça se peut, il a complètement oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier, résultat, il n'appelle pas. Et moi, j'ai l'air d'un névrosé du téléphone ! Mais sonne, bon Sang ! Soooonne ! Juste un petit Dring, un Drang, n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi il ne sonne pas ??? Je veux mon rendez-vous avec lui, par Merlin ! Peut-être qu'il a peur ? C'est un Serpentard, après tout… Ce serait logique ! Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Il a peur, résultat, il veut pas m'appeler, parce que ça lui fout les jetons que je lui raccroche au nez/me moque/publie dans la gazette qu'il me veut.

Mais je vais lui lancer un sort de témérité, à ce con ! Sonne, je te dis ! Sonne !

Une journée entière à tourner devant le téléphone et Rien ! Le calme plat. L'encéphalogramme de mon téléphone est sur Zéro… Mon téléphone est mort !!! Allons, Draco ! Fais sonné mon téléphone et je ferais palpiter ton cœur, je te le jure !... Mais pourquoi il n'appelle pas, bon sang ? Aurait-il changé d'avis, en cuvant son… heu… alcool divers ? Peu importe, moi, je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Je le veux, je l'aurais. Peu importe le moyen. Mais si possible, très vite.

A aucun moment, je n'ai remarqué que ce petit con était aussi mignon, lors de nos études. Grave erreur ! Parce qu'il est bien beau, le Draco. Et c'est un parti intéressant. Riche. Lavé de tout soupçon. Un brin ironique, mais c'est supportable. Tant qu'il ne m'insulte pas. Je suis déjà sorti avec un gars qui m'insultait. Enfin, il ne m'insultait pas, mais quand on faisait l'amour, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il m'injuriait. Ça me coupait toute envie illico. Et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

Mais Draco Malfoy ne sera pas comme ça. J'en suis certain. Il a reçu une éducation aristocratique. Ainsi, je vois d'ici le tableau. Il m'invitera dans son appartement, me fera déguster un repas à la chandelle… Nous discuterons, rirons… Il m'embrassera dans la soirée avec élégance et nous ferons l'amour avec la distinction qui s'impose… … Oui, bon, je lui lancerais un sort d'animosité, parce que si c'est trop classe, je vais m'emmerder. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi : J'aime la violence. Je suis déjà sortit avec un mec qui me faisait l'amour comme un prince charmant, doucement, tendrement. Après dix minutes, j'ai été saoulé et je lui ai dit d'arrêter de se fatiguer, de se casser et de plus m'appeler. Il en a été vexé, mais bon… Je préférais le foutre dehors plutôt que de me faire chier plus longtemps.

Cela dit, je ne pense pas que ce sera ainsi, avec Draco. Lors de nos disputes, nous nous sommes toujours montrés passionnés. Pas de risque que nous ne le soyons pas au lit. Mais pour qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, il faudrait qu'il SOOOONNE !

De rage, j'assène à la tablette du téléphone un coup de pied. A peine le combiné est-il tombé que je le ramasse et vérifie qu'il fonctionne encore. Satisfait, je le repose sur son socle avec empressement : sait-on jamais, s'il sonne maintenant ? … Mais il ne sonnera pas, j'en suis persuadé à chaque minute qui passe. Il est 21h28, toujours pas de Draco Malfoy. Je jure solennellement que s'il ne sonne pas avant 30, je le maudis à jamais !

21h29.

Plus que une minute, mon mignon. Ensuite, je crains que tu sois incapable à jamais de te servir de ton service trois pièces. Niéhéhéhé… 21h29 et 45 secondes. Presse toi, blondinet. Sans quoi, tu vas te faire castrer par un Harry Potter qui ne te fera même pas d'anesthésie… Visiblement, mes menaces lui font pas peur, y'a toujours rien. Pas de dring ou de tululu…

Ooh, Misère, oh, Désespoir ! Sonne, bordel de Dieu ! L'est 21h30. Toujours rien. J'ai rien avalé de la journée. Enfin, si, je me suis enfilé un paquet de boudoir, mais peu importe. Le fait est que j'ai passé plus de 20h planté devant un téléphone en attendant qu'un certain blond m'appelle. Et rien ! Rah, le chien !

Puisque c'est ainsi !

Disparition.

Apparition.

Pile dans son salon ! C'est à croire que j'ai un bol fou ! Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je change mes vêtements en ceux du père Noël. Juste au cas où il serait bourré.

« Père Noël ! » me fait une voix, à ce moment là, depuis un coin du salon.

Je tourne la voix et j'aperçois mon blondinet à genoux, tenant entre ses doigts crispés sur un bout de papier. Okk… Il y a sûrement une bonne explication.

« Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas voulu téléphoné mais… Mais… »

Maiiiis ??

« Je ne sais pas me servir d'un téléphone ! »

Et il affiche le même air larmoyant que les gosses de la veille. Trop mignon !

« Je vois, lui dis-je. Et tu n'as pas pensé à aller le voir directement ? »

Sur le coup, j'ai séché le blondinet. Il grogne et se redresse.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! dit-il, me fixant d'un air furieux. Potter ! »

Oups… J'aurais du y penser, par Merlin ! Il est sobre !

« Malfoy, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

-Comment… Drah, je savais que c'était louche que le père Noël te ressemble ! »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que le père Noël n'existe pas. Sait-on jamais, je pourrais me retrouver castré, moi !

« Ça t'amuse de me faire des blagues stupides ? me dit-il, hargneux.

-Pas vraiment !, dis-je. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire une blague. Seulement, j'ai transplané hier soir et je me suis retrouvé chez toi, avec ma chance légendaire. Avant d'avoir dit ouf, tu étais sur mes genoux, trémoussant tes adorables fesses sur mes genoux, occupé à me chauffer, à me dire que j'étais l'homme de ta vie et que tu me voulais pour Noël. Aah, quelle difficulté, de te dire non ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte. Bref, j'ai décidé de donner un peu de formalisme, je t'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone et comme tu es un froussard né, pas de visite ! Ce qui fait que j'ai passé 21h et 30 minutes à fixer mon téléphone comme un poisson rouge fixe les bulles de son bocal ! »

Malfoy me fixe d'un air à la fois satisfait et amusé.

« Mes adorables fesses, hein ? » dit-il.

Mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je rougis ?

« Tu n'es pas en reste, Potter, tu sais ? » me dit-il, en s'approchant d'une démarche qui devrait être interdite par la loi. C'est carrément de l'atteinte à la pudeur !

« Non, je sais pas, je lui réponds, penaud. Mais tu peux peut-être étendre mes connaissances, je ne demande que ça… »

Il me sourit d'un air moqueur et, soudainement, me tire à lui pour ensuite me faire tomber dans le même fauteuil qu'hier. D'un mouvement souple, il s'assied sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des miennes. Miam !

« Très cher Potter, dit-il. Tu as toi-même appris des choses, hier, me concernant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa main passe sous mon costume et ses doigts taquinent ma peau. Bon sang j'adore ça !

« Oui, je réponds, niais.

-Des choses qui t'ont sans doute… amusé ? »

Son index titille un de mes tétons. Raaah, si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais. Mais je suis plutôt du genre chien fou et c'est une partie de mon anatomie qui montre au blond que j'apprécie.

« Oui ».

Je souris d'un air stupide. Et je crie.

« Aïe ! Mais tu es fou ! »

Cet abruti m'a pincé. Très fort ! Petite enflure !

« Ça t'apprendra à me jouer des tours, Gryffondor en manque ! »

Il se lève avec rage et je le tire aussitôt sur moi.

« Mon intention n'était pas de te jouer un tour, Malfoy ! Je suis arrivé ici par accident, tu étais saoul, capable du pire comme du meilleur. Je t'ai juste laissé parler.

-Et alors ? Si tu étais honnête un tout petit peu, tu m'aurais empêché de parler !

-Mais je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de parler !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je crève d'envie de toi, bordel de Merlin ! Sais-tu seulement comme tu es beau ? »

Il grimace. Quoi ? C'est vrai, il est canon, alors pourquoi il grimace ? Pourquoi il est furieux ?

« Si je voulais qu'on me saute pour mon physique, Potter, j'irais dans un bar rencontré un mec d'un soir, je prendrais mon pied et je rentrerais chez moi pénard. Ainsi, merci pour la proposition et bonsoir ! »

Il se relève. Je le tire de nouveau et je l'enlace, l'obligeant à rester sur moi.

« Moi aussi, figure-toi ! je lui dis. Moi aussi, je ferais ça, si c'était ce que je voulais. A la place, Malfoy, je te le demande en toute sincérité et franchise : Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Et tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? Potter, je ne veux pas d'une relation à la va-vite ! J'ai vingt-six ans, bon sang !

-Moi aussi, j'ai vingt-six ans ! Et moi aussi, j'en ai assez des relations sans lendemain !

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu passes ton temps à écarter les cuisses pour n'importe qui ! Le métro est moins fréquenté que tes cuisses !

-Pardon ? »

Je suis offusqué. Non sérieux ! C'est n'importe quoi !

« J'ai couché avec dix-huit hommes, seulement !

-Seulement ! se moque Malfoy. Seulement, dis-tu ? Je n'ai eu que six amants, Moi ! Et je les ai tous… non, pas aimé, mais apprécié ! »

Je grogne. Six hommes qu'il a appréciés. C'est trop !... Et je ne suis pas jaloux ni possessif. C'est trop, point à la ligne.

« Tu es raisonnable, tant mieux pour toi ! Mais qu'importe le passé, Malfoy ? Moi aussi, je t'apprécie ! Et je veux sortir avec toi !

-Non ! me répond-il, implacable.

-S'il te plait…

-Va te faire !

-Avec plaisir… Où est ta chambre ? »

Il grogne et parvient à se libérer de mes bras. Il me tourne le dos, les bras croisés. Je devine même sa moue.

« Fiche le camp, Potter ! »

Je souffle. Casse pied !

« Je ne t'aime pas, Malfoy, lui dis-je en me levant. Je ne peux pas t'aimer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Mais je peux apprendre à t'aimer et je sais que ce ne serait pas difficile. Que dis-je ? J'en ai le pressentiment. Déjà lorsque nous luttions ensemble contre Voldemort, j'avais envie d'essayer. Je me serais laissé à t'aimer si tu n'avais pas été si insupportable ! Mais ma foi, tu as l'air d'avoir changé. Alors Malfoy, je veux de toi dans ma vie. Mais pas toi, visiblement. Je vais peut-être me faire charrier des années entières, mais… Malfoy, je veux sortir avec toi. Je veux savoir chacune de tes manies, me moquer d'elles et les appréciés. Je veux te voir au matin au réveil. Je veux te voir manger, te faire découvrir mon univers et m'amusé de tes expressions. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne veux pas me laisser faire. Si tu ne veux pas essayer. Alors je te laisse décidé. Tu as mon numéro. Si dans trois jours, je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles… Alors ta chance sera passée. Je vais te détester pour ça. Car ce sera plus facile que de faire attention à ma peine. Réfléchis bien, Malfoy. A bientôt. »

Et je transplane. J'atterris dans mon appartement. Et bon sang de bois, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer quand j'ai commencé à aimer ce petit con prétentieux ? Parce que moi, je sais pas !

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Et voilà le chapitre trois!

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. Bien que notre bien aimé site persiste dans son envie de ne pas me les envoyer, je les lis attentivement via ff. Merci beaucoup et, si tout va bien, à demain!


	4. Maudit Potter !

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Petit Papa Noël

**Résumé :** 'Petit Papa Noël, cette année, j'aimerais un mec. Un vrai. Un dure. Un fort. Un qui soit doué au pieu. Qui m'emmène au ciel. Un beau ! Pas une espèce de verracrasse. Et un qui te ressemble…'

**Note de l'auteur :** Noël, ça me réussit pas… Surtout quand je suis fatiguée, que je sais pas quoi faire et que j'ai envie de vous faire un cadeau à tous.

Ainsi, un joyeux Noël à vous, lecteurs. A Yami, Lily, Zoo et Imelda. Je vous adore fort fort fort !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 4 :** Maudit Potter !

Rah, ce Potter. Ce maudit Potter ! Comment ose-t-il me faire un coup pareil ? A moi ? Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Jeune homme riche, respecté, adulé, entouré… ? Quoi ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais je m'en branle ! Enfin, non, je ne me branle pas. Comme si j'avais besoin de faire ça, moi, pour me satisfaire ! Il me suffit de claquer des doigts et des millions d'hommes se coucheront à mes pieds. Et Môssieur Potter pense que j'ai besoin de lui ? Môssieur Potter pense que je vais accepter, Moi, de le fréquenter ?? Mais il croit au père Noël, le pauvre ! (Moi ? Non, j'y crois pas, quelle idée !!... J'étais saoul, bon sang, un peu de compréhension !)

Bon, je dois dire que c'est tout à son honneur de ne pas avoir profité de moi. Je lui ai dit d'amblée que je crevais d'envie de lui, qu'il était mon type… Et il n'en a pas profité. Il aurait pu m'avoir cette nuit là. Il aurait pu partir le lendemain sans rien dire et je ne me serais que vaguement souvenu m'être fait sauter par le père Noël. Mais non, à la place, il a fait preuve de Gryffondorienne attitude et m'a simplement donné son numéro de téléphone. Ok, j'admets, j'ai été salaud de l'accuser de tous les défauts de l'espèce humaine…

Mais bon sang, c'est Potter !! Comment suis-je censé réagir à ça ? Au fait que… Qu'il veuille bien être avec moi. Potter ! Mon ultime ennemi ! Ça ne marcherait jamais, entre nous ! Nous sommes trop différent ! A moins qu'au contraire, nos différences soient bonnes… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Ce ne serait jamais bon !

Péniblement, je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil, soupirant d'un air piteux. Que m'a-t-il dit, déjà ? Il m'a laissé trois jours… Trois malheureux jours pour que je fasse un choix. Quel idiot ! Trois jours ! Mais il me faudrait toute une vie pour me décider ! Comment être sûr que je ne fasse pas une erreur ? Et si je faisais le pas mais que ça finissait mal ? Je ne suis pas un Griffon, moi ! Loin de là ! Je suis plutôt du genre poule mouiller !

(Note à moi-même : Ne jamais dire ça à personne, surtout pas à Potter.)

Alors comment diable suis-je censé savoir ce que je dois faire dans Trois Jours ? Déjà pour choisir mes vêtements, je m'y prends une semaine en avance, alors pour choisir un petit ami…

Cela dit, où serait le mal de sortir avec Potter. On connaît déjà plus ou moins la vie de l'autre, il est bien foutu, il a l'air de vouloir faire des efforts… mais en fera-t-il assez ? J'ai vingt-six ans, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une relation qui en durera trois et me laissera seul et misérable à la fin. D'un autre côté, je pourrais dire ça avec tous les mecs que je rencontre…

Raah, que la vie est difficile, avec moi ! Moi, le pauvre petit Draco… Je souffle et je regarde autour de moi. Serait-ce vraiment mal d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Quelqu'un avec qui je me chamaillerais pour décorer le sapin, à Noël – je suis certain que Potter n'aime pas l'orange – quelqu'un avec qui faire l'amour. Une personne contre laquelle je pourrais me blottir, avec qui je pourrais rire…

Bon sang de bois ! Si je m'étais dis ça, il y a quelques années, je serais mort de rire, voir d'écoeurement, au choix. A présent… L'âge, ça rend plus mâture. Même si je ne suis pas vieux. Je n'ai pris aucune ride, d'ailleurs ! Que le premier qui en doute ose me le dire en face, on verra bien s'il sera capable de dire une seule lettre de l'alphabet ensuite ! Non mais ! Je suis encore jeune. Vingt-six ans. Quatre ans avant la trentaine. Toujours célibataire. Pour ne pas dire désespérément Célibataire. Mais toujours jeune malgré tout !

D'agacement, je me lève et recommence à tourner en rond dans mon salon. Que faire ? Que faire ?? Mais que faire ?? Quelqu'un sait-il seulement la réponse ? Je suis bien tenté d'essayer. Puis bon, sortir quelques jours avec, voir quelques semaines, ça ne veut rien dire. Ça se peut, après deux jours, je comprendrais qu'on a rien en commun… et... Je reviendrais m'enterrer ici. Tandis que si ça marche, ben… Je serais plus tout seul. Je sortirais avec Harry Potter…

A cette idée, je frissonne. Harry Potter et moi. S'en est presque risible. Et pourtant…

C'est irréalisable !... Non parce que je sais toujours pas me servir d'un téléphone, moi. Est-ce qu'il existe un livre intitulé : 'Comment apprendre à se servir d'un téléphone en moins de trois jours' ? … J'espère, sinon, je suis pas dans la merde !

A suivre...

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais le manque d'inspiration m'a frappée quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère!


End file.
